salvese si puede
by Azuka Tsukino de Black
Summary: es un fic de un programa de television en el desvan de mi casa leanlo y dejen reviws


Bruja-film presenta tararatanatata...... ( interprétese como trompetas )  
  
Sálvense si pueden!!!!  
  
En el estudio de televisión 100000001 en el desván de una enorme casa se encontraban dos lindas jovencitas una respondía por el nombre de azuka Tsukino y la otra por el nombre de Naru Tsukino  
  
Naru era una pequeña aprendiz de bruja de Hogwarts apenas tenia 15 años pero era muy hábil con todo lo que fuera de muggles y que funcionara con electricidad ella para sus vacaciones encontró su pasatiempo hacer un estudio de televisión en el desván de su enorme casa  
  
Primero armo una cámara de televisión luego hizo un ambiente acogedor con unos sillones pasados de moda que estaban en el desván tomo una alfombra roja que tenia una forma circular y la puso justo al medio delos sillones y trajo unas mesita de su cuarto puso flores frescas en un bello florero y armo dos micrófonos inalámbricos trajo su computadora conecto bien su web Cám. Enfocando hacia lo antes dicho Y se conecto a Internet  
  
En eso entra azuka al desván a buscar un libro de magia negra iba por un hechizo de resurrección de los muertos ( sirius su gran amor había muerto , por causa de JK rouling) (maldita realmente la odiaba )  
  
Naru que haces dice aquella chica de 17 años  
  
Este un estudio de TV quieres participar como productora de un programa  
  
Mm después que estoy ocupada  
  
No seas mala siii  
  
Te dije que mas rato  
  
O le cuento a todo el mundo lo que hiciste a los 5 años con esos pobres animalitos  
  
De que hablas Naru yo no e hecho nada contra los animales incluso participo de green peace  
  
Jejejeje la mamá me contó otra versión pobre patito estaba azul y que decía pió-pió esto lo decía con una voz de mala y con un fondo negro atrás  
  
O_0 pensé que nunca te enterarías de eso Nooooooooooooooooo mi imagen publica se mancharía si tu lo dices al aire  
  
Entonces me ayudas  
  
Ok bueno que tengo que hacer  
  
Tu serás la productora animadora de este fic  
  
Ok que mas  
  
O no eso solamente  
  
UHF y de que se trata este fic  
  
De entrevistas  
  
Y a quién entrevistare Naru  
  
Pues a Seiya kaou a li Shaoran a yuki eril a Harry Potter y a Darien  
  
Quien es Seiya y Darien y yuki  
  
Haber Seiya y Darien trabajan en Sailor moon una serie famosísima Seiya es cantante , Darien es un simple mortal seductor o.o y yuki es un escritor y esta como quiere  
  
Naru !!  
  
Que?  
  
Tu diciendo esas cosas si apenas tienes 15 años  
  
Bueno pero tengo hormonas  
  
Mmm  
  
Oye están por llegar así que anda arreglarte deje tu ropa en tu cama  
  
Ok  
  
Después de media hora salió azuka de su pieza con un vestido tipo oriental con su pelo en un tomate con dos palillos  
  
Como me ve... le pregunto azuka a Naru  
  
Este bien pero pensó ( jamás volveré a comer sushi con palitos guakatela )  
  
Bueno que preguntas tengo que hacer?  
  
Estas Naru le paso una carpeta negra que tenia las preguntas  
  
Ok  
  
En eso tocan la puerta eran 5 chicos los que entraban por la puerta del desván  
  
Naru .los acomodo y dijo a azuka que empezara a la cuenta de 3  
  
1.........2............y 3 al aire decía Naru la cual era la camarógrafa  
  
azuka estaba parada cerca de la cámara principal empezó  
  
hola soy azuka Tsukino y estamos con la primera trasmisión desde el desván de mi casa jejeje y este programa se llama  
  
sálvese si pueden ¡¡¡ ( Naru sacó de una grabación unos aplausos falsos )  
  
y nuestros primeros invitados son  
  
es una celebridad para e mundo mágico el niño prodigio de JK Rouling es Harry Potter ( otra vez los aplausos falsos )  
  
el segundo invitado es un famosísimo escritor de renombre es yuki eril ( los aplausos )  
  
nuestro tercer invitado viajo desde la china en un maestro de las artes marciales y es un descendiente directo de un mago muy famoso es li Shaoran ( aplausos )  
  
nuestro cuarto invitado es un cantante el cual a participado en teleseries como Sailor moon súper star o Sailor moon súper s y también junto a sus hermanos tienen poderes mágicos pero cantan fenomenal es Seiya kou  
  
y por ultimo pero no menos importante solamente Darien chiva es el príncipe de la tierra (aplausos)  
  
bueno ya acomodándose azuka empieza  
  
ok chicos algo que decir a su favor ...  
  
donde están los micrófonos dijo Seiya , haciendo gestos para que le entendieran  
  
o si claro NARUUUUU ¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
aquí están (esto lo dice poniéndoles los micrófonos portátiles )  
  
bueno ahora si alguien tiene que alegar algo en su defensa  
  
el joven li con un poco de nerviosismo pregunta ¿ de que se trata este programa?  
  
Azuka la cual estaba muy pendiente e los gestos que le hacia su hermana no escucho la pregunta  
  
A dijeron algo??  
  
Mm si este con el mismo nerviosismo que le corresponde a li Shaoran pregunto de nuevo ¿ de que se trata este programa?  
  
Mm si claro les explico enseguida es algo muy fácil....  
  
Miren solo tienen que contestar la preguntas que les haga la gente mediante reviews  
  
Mediante que ... pregunto Darien  
  
Reviews son formas que tiene la gente para comunicarse con nosotros ... me extraña musaraña de ti Darien has participado en tantos fics que es raro que no sepas lo que es un reviews  
  
Jeje aaa era eso... dice Darien sacándose los pillos  
  
Bueno .. prosigamos con la explicación dice azuka  
  
Entonces las personas nos mandaran preguntas y nosotros las tendremos que contestar dice yuki adelantándose a la explicación de azuka  
  
Este si eso dice azuka .. como lo sabias susurró hasta donde estaba yuki  
  
Bueno yo e estado en muchos de estos programas claro que con mas producción y con mas presupuesto  
  
En eso se ve una cara roja por la rabia detrás de la cámara principal y se escucha un mas producida tu abuela ... grrrrr  
  
Jejeje bueno rellenando dice la animadora del programa no mandéis preguntas que no  
  
vienen a la clasificación ok lo de mas todo esta permitido  
  
Bueno hasta el próximo programa ...  
  
Fin de la transmisión grita Naru detrás de la cámara principal  
  
Seiya : y mientras nosotros que hacemos dice el famoso cantante  
  
Azuka : pues coman para eso hay arto para picar di se esto la animadora mostrando la mesa llena de comida  
  
Harry : podrías traerme por favor una cerveza  
  
Azuka : 0_o mírenlo tan callado y toma mm ok altiro vuelvo con tu encargo  
  
En eso se ve a Naru apretando del cuello a yuki por los comentarios que hizo sobre su programa el desdichado , mientras en una esquina a Darien le corría una gotita pensando cuando me vine a meter en esto  
  
Idea de : Naru y azuka Tsukino  
  
Animadora : azuka Tsukino  
  
Productora : azuka Tsukino  
  
Camarógrafa : Naru Tsukino  
  
Invitados de este programa  
  
Seiya kou  
  
Darien chiba  
  
Yuki eril  
  
Harry potter  
  
Li Shaoran  
  
Derechos reservados por Tsukino corporación MR® ******************************************* 


End file.
